


Hero Worship

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: In a year that was already frightening and strange with Dumbledore, Snape, the Trio, Hagrid and Grawp, and Draco Malfoy all dead or missing for various reasons, it took awhile before Colin noticed certain changes in Neville.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_valensmut, 2006.

In a year that was already frightening and strange with Dumbledore, Snape, the Trio, Hagrid and Grawp, and Draco Malfoy all dead or missing for various reasons, it took awhile before Colin noticed certain changes in Neville. Truth be told, it was several things happening all at once. Taken singly, they could have been dismissed out of hand. Together, they made Colin wonder whether or not Neville knew something the others didn't.

Neville had received more than the usual number of owlposts and packages than in the past, for one thing. He spent nearly as much time in the library as Hermione ever did, for another. When he wasn't in the library, he was in the greenhouses for hours, often returning with flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Colin was becoming fairly certain only part of the time was actually spent studying for his Herbology NEWT.

He knew he had no real reason to suspect anything or anyone of dark deeds, especially not Neville Longbottom, who reformed the Defence Association at the beginning of term, who had seen battle not just once, but twice and lived to tell about it, whose parents spent their days in St Mungo's because of Death Eaters. Over the past two years, Colin had come to admire Neville for his quiet courage and inner steel, setting him on a pedestal almost as high as the one on which he'd placed his first hero, Harry Potter. He didn't want to be proven wrong.

However, when Neville supposedly left for the greenhouses carrying one book yet returned with a completely different volume for the third straight time, Colin decided a little investigation was necessary. It didn't take long to discover that the texts weren't even remotely related to Herbology, instead dealing with subjects as varied as wizarding history, Dark Arts, and arcane spells.

Colin's chance arrived one day in late April, following the Easter holiday. He watched surreptitiously as Neville left the common room, a thick tome bound in brown leather tucked under one arm. Once he was gone Colin went to the window to watch. Neville reappeared a few minutes later, striding toward the greenhouses, where he vanished into Greenhouse Six. Colin sat in the chair nearest the window, opened his own book, and pretended to read while keeping an eye on the window.

Fifteen minutes later Neville departed the greenhouse, when no one else was on the grounds. Colin watched as the other boy looked around before making his way to the gamekeeper's hut, empty since Hagrid and Grawp left at the beginning of term for some reason only they and Headmistress McGonagall seemed to know, and slipped inside.

"I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air," Colin told his brother. "These words are starting to blur together in my head."

"I'll come with you," Dennis offered, already half out of his seat.

"Are you finished with your Potions essay? I didn't think so. Slughorn doesn't like a sloppy essay. You stay here." Colin waited until Dennis had gone back to his books before dashing upstairs to his dormitory.

Grabbing his cloak, he made his own departure from the castle, camera in tow, and walked toward the hut. He knew better than to just walk in, not knowing what might be going on inside. He figured he could eavesdrop outside a window, and if he was lucky, take a few pictures as proof. He knew he would need proof if Neville truly wasn't as he appeared.

He slipped unseen to the back of the hut, ducking when he heard two voices from within. Moving as quietly as possible, he paused beneath a window, opened to let in the fresh spring air, and strained to overhear the conversation inside.

"Madam Pince almost caught me this last time," Neville said, a strange breathlessness in his tone. "If she had she would have had my hide and then given what was left to Filch. He fancies her, you know. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"You worry too much, Neville," a second voice replied, and Colin nearly collapsed as he recognised it as Harry's. "You've been careful enough so far, and you've been a ton of help. This last book gave Hermione the key to finding and destroying the most recent Horcrux." Harry sounded nearly as breathless as Neville. "Just a little longer, and it'll all be over. We're down to the last two Horcruxes, and then we'll have him where we want him."

"Dead?" Neville asked.

"Mortal."

Harry's reply was followed by a soft gasp and a low moan, and Colin blinked. He'd heard that sound before, usually at night after the other boys in his dormitory had gone to bed. He'd made that sound often enough himself.

"Missed you, Neville, missed you so much..." Harry whispered, so that Colin had to crane his neck, straining to catch the words. He knew he ought to leave, that what was happening now was too intensely personal, too private, but knowledge and will were two separate things; and before he could talk himself out of it Colin was raising himself just enough to peek over the windowsill and into the shadowed gloom of the room beyond.

Neville and Harry stood naked, chest to chest, their clothes lying in jumbled disarray around them, their cocks caged within Neville's large, callused hand as he rubbed them together, hips moving in time to each stroke. Harry was kissing Neville's chest, lips and tongue tracing along his collarbone before drifting lower to capture a nipple between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make Neville suck in a breath, his back arching as Harry tugged at the tiny nub. Neville's hand on their cocks never faltered.

Colin couldn't stop watching, feeling almost too warm beneath his robes as his own arousal swept through him. He shifted slightly to relieve the pressure within his trousers, his breathing quick and shallow. They were so beautiful together, he thought, so perfect as Harry released Neville's nipple and dropped to his knees, taking Neville's cock into his mouth, cupping his balls in one hand and rolling them over his palm.

Neville's hands rested on Harry's head, fingers clenching and unclenching against that mop of black hair, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to keep quiet. Harry's mouth slid along his cock, tongue darting out to swirl over the head before swallowing him whole, his cheeks hollowing, and Neville couldn't remain silent, moaning helplessly as he thrust uncontrollably into Harry's mouth.

Colin's hand slid beneath his robes, undoing his trousers to reach his own erection, biting down on one hand to muffle any sounds as he stroked himself. He came moments before Neville did, Colin's own stifled gasps drowned out by Neville's soft cries. He watched Harry's throat working, swallowing every drop, suckling gently until Neville was completely soft and replete before pulling him down to the floor with him.

They kissed again, deeply and thoroughly, Neville still moaning into Harry's mouth. It took a moment before Colin saw that Harry's hand was still between Neville's legs, his fingers moving.

"I want you," Harry murmured, ending the kiss. "I want all of you."

"Yes." Neville nodded, going to all fours, and Colin's cock twitched at the sight, stirring back to life.

Harry pulled a jar from a pocket of his discarded robes and opened it, coating his fingers with a whitish substance before spreading Neville's cheeks, sliding two fingers into Neville and rotating them, twisting and thrusting deeper inside until they'd completely disappeared inside the other boy's body as he whimpered and pushed back, trying to take it all into himself.

"You can join us any time, Colin," Harry called, looking toward the window. Colin and Neville both froze. Harry never looked away from the window, but he ran a hand over Neville's flank lightly, soothingly before drawing them both back onto their feet, Harry's fingers still deep in Neville's arse. Colin wasn't surprised to see that Neville was hard again, despite the furious blush staining his entire body, dark eyes glazed with need.

Colin took a deep breath, licking dry lips. He should have left when he had the chance, he knew. He never meant to intrude, or cause either of his heroes such embarrassment, especially Neville, who had been humiliated so often in the past. Moving slowly, he climbed to his feet before hoisting himself through the window.

He blushed nearly as scarlet as Neville when Harry's gaze fell to the camera hanging around Colin's neck, shaking his head before either could ask. "I didn't take any pictures, I swear!"

"Why did you follow me?" Neville's words were strained, only partly because Harry's fingers were still moving inside him. "Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"Just that I wanted some air, I swear it. I... I thought you w-were spying or something for th-the other side," Colin whispered, hanging his head. "I didn't know! I’m sorry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." He peered at Harry through lowered lashes and confessed, "I look up to both of you too much to tell."

"You have a weird way of showing it," Harry answered.

"I'll prove it."

Colin removed the camera from around his neck, setting it on a giant-sized stool, closed the distance between them, and, before he could think about what he was about to do too much, leaned over Neville's shoulder and kissed Harry, his hands going to Neville's chest, fingertips skimming over his ribs.

"Colin..." Neville breathed, his entire body tensing.

"Ssshhh, I'm trying to fix things." Colin broke off his kiss with Harry, who appeared stunned at this turn of events, and kissed Neville as well. "Let Harry finish; and I'll take care of things from this end."

Kneeling, he brushed the length Neville's cock with gentle fingers as two pairs of eyes looked on, then leaned forward and touched his tongue to the tip, feeling Neville shiver at the contact. He tasted a little salty, a little bitter, but not unpleasantly so. Emboldened, he licked across the head with a broad swipe of his tongue, just as Harry did something to Neville with his fingers and he shuddered, caught between them.

Neville spread his legs, widening his stance as Colin continued licking his way along the length of his cock, his hands on Colin's shoulders to steady himself. Colin saw Harry bend for the forgotten jar from the corner of his eye, heard his breathing as he rubbed more of that whitish substance on his own cock. Closing his eyes, he took Neville into his mouth, his gasp of pleasure intoxicating. He wanted to do this right, wanted to show both of them he wasn't a threat, wasn't a danger to them.

Colin felt it when Harry entered Neville from behind, his movement pushing Neville forward, sending his cock further down Colin's throat. He struggled not to gag, breathing through his nose, his hands closing around Neville's hips and finding Harry's hands already there. Their fingers intertwined, clasping tightly as they both concentrated on pleasing the young man sandwiched between them.

Colin quickly learned to mind his teeth after Neville let out a pained yelp, but after that he figured he must be doing something right, risking an upward glance as he circled his tongue around the rim of Neville's cock. Neville's eyes were closed, his face flushed, glimmering with a light sheen of sweat. Harry peered over Neville's shoulder, smiling slightly as their gazes met. One hand disentangled from Colin's to skim along Neville's ribcage until he found a nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers.

He could only imagine what Neville must be feeling, with Colin's mouth wrapped around his cock and Harry buried hilt-deep in his arse, those clever fingers toying and teasing his nipples in a concert of sensation. Neville writhed between them, his loud moans, mewling cries, and sudden gasps whenever Harry or Colin found a particularly sensitive spot music to Colin's ears. He didn't mind the growing ache in his jaw, or the fact that a pebble was digging into one knee. He just wanted Neville, and by extension Harry to forget his own transgression, if only for these few short minutes.

Neville stiffened, his fingers digging into Colin hard enough to leave bruises, his cry ragged as he came, spilling into Colin's mouth. He swallowed the thick fluid reflexively, tasting bitter salt and something else that was a little herbal, a little peppery. His climax took seconds, but it felt as though it went on much longer, his softening cock still thrusting into Colin's mouth as Harry continued pounding into Neville from behind.

He finally drew away, licking his lips as he slowly got to his feet, kissing his way up Neville's belly and chest, tonguing both nipples along the way. Neville's arms went around him, clinging to Colin for balance as Harry began thrusting harder and faster into Neville, wringing further soft cries from his throat, muffled by Colin's shoulder.

Colin was more than happy to hold him upright, rubbing his own erection against Neville's thigh in a near-frantic bid for his own release.

Harry shuddered with his own release less than a minute later, nails raking over Neville's skin, his breathing harsh, and Colin followed seconds later, staining his trousers. He hoped his robes would cover the wet spot left behind. He was the only one who'd remained fully dressed through the entire event.

They sank down onto the floor, cradling Neville between them as he shivered, muscles jumping and twitching from aftershock, content with sharing their warmth in the cool air as their breathing slowed and evened. Neville finally lifted his head, his smile rueful as he looked at Colin.

"Did you really think I was a spy for... for Voldemort?"

Colin flinched at the name, but neither Harry nor Neville so much as blinked. "I wasn't sure. I just knew you were always in the library and disappearing for hours, taking books with you and bringing back different ones. I wanted to be wrong. I guess I was."

"Constant vigilance," Harry said with a small chuckle. "Moody would be proud."

Colin shook his head. "But why haven't you told anyone else? Why not tell Ginny or Luna, or someone else in the D.A.?"

"Ginny's too close for comfort." Harry's hand tightened over Neville's. "She's Ron's sister, Hermione's friend, and everyone knows we went out for a few weeks last year. You can't tell her I've been here, meeting and trading information with someone else. She wouldn't understand."

Colin had witnessed Ginny's temper. Understanding and silence weren't, and had never been her stronger qualities.

That raised another question. "When...? How long...?" He pointed first to Harry, then to Neville.

Neville blushed, but didn't look away. "It's been going on longer than you think," he said without elaborating. "Long enough for Harry to know I could be trusted."

"Thing is, can we trust you?" Harry pinned Colin's gaze with his own, green eyes hard. "I'm extremely tempted to Obliviate you. Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

Try as he might, Colin couldn't think of one. "Maybe you should, then," he said slowly. "I've always admired you, Harry, ever since first year when I followed you everywhere. I must have been all kinds of annoying." Harry simply snorted, and Colin pressed on. "After what happened at the end of my fourth year, I started admiring Neville, too. You're both heroes to me. I don't want to be the one responsible for making you fail, either of you."

Harry scrutinised him, shoving a hand through messy black hair. "We're not heroes, Colin," he said wearily. "We never asked for any of this. We're just doing what we have to."

Lifting his chin, Colin answered, "That's why I admire both of you so much. Go ahead and Obliviate me. I won't mind, really, if it's what you have to do."

Neville whispered something into Harry's ear, making his eyes widen. Turning back to Colin, he asked, "Do you still take pictures?"

Colin nodded.

"There are things in the library I can't sneak out," Neville said. "Scrolls and such in the Restricted Section that have so many enchantments laid on them there's no way I could take them from the castle without alerting someone. If you could take pictures of the text, I could bring the photos to Harry, and he in turn could take them back to Hermione. It'd be dangerous, but I know you can do it." He smiled. "You're one of the best people I have in the D.A. I wouldn't ask just anyone."

He didn't have to think twice. "I'll do it. Anything to win your trust. I'll do it!"

"I guess it's settled, then." Harry got to his feet, gathering his scattered clothing. "We'd best end this before someone notices you're both missing."

They cast several Cleaning charms and dressed in silence. Colin glanced away as Harry and Neville shared a parting kiss, tugging his own clothing into place before leaving the hut. They deserved at least a few final moments of privacy, he thought. If anyone asked, he could always say he'd seen Neville in the greenhouses while he was out.

It was the least he could do for the two people he most admired.


End file.
